


Love At First Listen.

by Dr_Freak (orphan_account)



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, street performer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell in love with Blake the moment he heard his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Listen.

He takes that street home daily, just to see him. That's all.

A broad-shouldered, grey-haired, tall warm person. Usually in plaid shirts, always in a pair of blue jeans and brown boots. Eyes painted with the color of the clear sky, and lips sometimes look smoother than a petal of a flower.

Sitting on an armless chair, back against the outside walls of a small coffee shop. Singing in a voice that is deeper than a well, a guitar on his thigh with its arm in a hand, eyes comfortably shut and fingers moving softly on the cords.

A guitar case is open before his legs, collecting whatever some people throw when they pass.

 

* * *

It all started on a hot day.

Adam was walking home. The heat wave spread through the streets of L.A getting people out of their minds.

His brain wasn't functioning, and the sun was frying him like chicken. His day didn't need this unbearable heat to mess it up. He lost his day job and his mother complained again about his fucked up night one, and he had to stand for it. He's the lead singer of a small wedding band.

He had to walk home, trains' engines were under maintenance, and his bad fortune caused caps to disappear that day in particular.

He was sighing when he heard a voice.

A deep one.

He felt a small shiver through his arms. He remembers stopping right at his place, closing his eyes, tracing the voice with his ears.

He found his body turning to the left then walked in a straight line. The voice got clearer, and the shivers got stronger. He looked around, checking the benches at the side of the road, the park, through the glass of coffee shops, restaurants… searching for the owner of this glorious voice. And when he found him, he was not disappointed.

He froze at the middle of the street, time felt paralyzed and eyes shone at the sight of a large man on a chair, in a green plaid shirt, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots.

Adam lips slightly parted, and his eyes for some reason refused to blink. The man's voice, is something else, not like anything Adam has ever heard. It's deep , smoother than silk but still powerful like thunder. It's that kind of voice you listen to when wanting to relax. The type of voice you never get tired of.

Another voice joined his bubble and burst it. It was louder, and disturbing. He looked around and it was a car, screaming to pass. He was blocking the road causing the traffic to stop.

He doesn't remember how he made it in front of the guy. It was as if the big guy put him under a spell then kept pulling and pulling.

Listening to the lyrics, he realized that it's country. He took them all in deep, and let them rock his heart. He doesn't even like country songs.

He wanted to close his eyes to get more involved with the emotions but, the big guy's settled ,quiet and dreamy figure was a show by itself. The way his fingers were moving like feather on the cords, the way some of the curls of his grey hair tickled his forehead, and the way his neck stretch a little whenever his voice got higher.

Adam felt as if he's standing in front of a star, no, in front of a god. The things his warmth was making him feel was priceless: It made his heart alive, reconnected his veins and injected life back to his soul. It was amazing, the affect it has on him. The guy took his breath, his brain and Adam would give him more if he asked, much more.

He grined softly. Then took a step closer, he didn't know why he took it but, he felt that he needed to. His shadow alarmed the big guy and had his head up. And the moment Adam looked him in the eyes, he saw nothing but the purity of his blue eyes.

He blinked, and Blake followed.They stared at each other for seconds before Blake looked down back at his guitar.

And suddenly, Adam could feel his breath again.

Finishing the song, the big guy looked at Adam in the eyes and smiled. And being the awkward person Adam is. He couldn't let it pass without embarrassing himself.

"Holy lord, you have dimples"

The big guy looked surprised, and honestly Adam doesn't blame him. He blinked twice then barked a laugh, throwing his head back and placing a hand on his chest.

"No…I mean" Adam tongue stumbled after realizing what his big mouth had said. "I mean, you are really hot and it's unfair to have dimples too.No…wait, No… umm… I'm just gonna shut up"

 _Shit_ , _shit, shit_ …

Adam panicked shaking his head at his disability of not embarrassing himself.

After getting his wallet out of his black jeans, he placed god knows how much into the case then he walked away in a blink of an eye leaving the big guy in his hysterical laughter, and promising to never come back.

_But he did._

 

* * *

 

Two days passed after that day, and Adam struggled ever so hard. Losing his job was tough. He had to choose between his passion for singing and a night job at a bar. And he chose the job. His band mates thankfully didn't kill him or get angry at him. They too had other plans.

But, that wasn't a thing compared to the struggle Adam had to go through against that one street. And against that one glorious person.

He avoided that street, he ignored the thought of it. He pretended to forget about the dimpled man. The man with the most beautiful eyes ever…. - _who again?._

But he actually couldn't forget, there's something about that guy that is so memorable, so desirable and so lovable.

Adam longing to see him was too strong to handle. He wanted to see him so much that he was sobbing from the inside.

He cursed his stupid mouth that made it that complicated.

_You're so hot, it's unfair to have dimples too… yeah well done Levine._

There's noway he could show his face there again. Not after this.

But, the guy must have forgotten now right? He meets a lot of people. For sure Adam's face is now forgotten and got lost among the many faces the big guy sees daily.

He used a glasses and a blue hoodie as a disguise. Ignoring the eyes settled on the crazy man wearing a hoodie during that one day of hell, he walked through the streets with anticipation getting him more then the sun could ever have that day.

He reached there, and the moment his eyes settled on the big man, his body relaxed.

He walked closer thanking god that there's some people standing also in front of the big guy. He stood next to them, hands dug in his pockets, looking at the guy singing.

The guy noticed the presence of another person, so he raised his eyes and looked at Adam. Adam's heart jumped on his chest, he fidgeted still looking at the guy in the eyes.

The man smiled widely and it affected his singing a little. He then looked back to his guitar while face was screaming, ' _I still remember you_ '.

Adam cursed in his head, and bit his lips. Heart is beating so fast that he wanted to leave. But, he couldn't, he was glued to his place staring at the big guy as if he's staring at the love of his life.

* * *

 

At first, he expected nothing, and didn't want anything in return. He just wanted to see his face, and listen to his voice. He would just stand inches away from him and listen to a whole song, leaves money then just walks away.

He was only satisfied with the way the guy looked at him deep in the eyes while singing, and Adam never for once tried to look away. He was satisfied with the genuine smile on his face, the warmth of his eyes and he depths of his voice.

That only used to be enough, but then, it was no longer satisfying.

He wanted him in a more physical way. He wanted his lips to kiss, his big hands to hold and his wide chest to sleep on… he fancied waking up in the morning to his image, his voice, his long fingers running through his hair… he dreamed of him whispering his name into his ears, laughing to a silly joke he told, hugging Adam dearly.

 

His body was ready for him, longing for his touch, screaming for his attention. He loves him. Yes. He.is.in.love.with.a.complete.stranger.

But, how is he expecting to have all that when he doesn't even have the gut to ask for his name?

* * *

 

_It says I can't keep pretending, I don't love you anymore._

These were the lyrics of the day. The big guy started singing it, looking into Adam's eyes like usual but with unusual seriousness on his face. And for the first time since Adam laid eyes on him, he was wearing a fragrance and it's not his usual . He usually smell more like fresh soap, shampoo, sometimes like coffee.

 _To show you how I feel about you_ … he stopped singing staring at Adam and Adam froze staring back.

" _I can't hide the way I feel about you, anymore_." He said it slowly almost singing it, hand was flat on the cords, not moving.

"What's your name?" he said standing tall, and for the first time, Adam could feel the difference in size. The guy towered him easily, and hid him with his broad figure.

Adam's heart jumps in his chest then drops the moment Blake's fragrance hit him in the gut, spinning his world around.

"You come every day" the big guy continued when he received no answer, "I don't know you, but, I want to"

The western accent stunned Adam and tied his tongue. Every word, every letter sounded like a song , a holy word from the bible, like heaven…

The guy was so close that it's terrifying  beautiful, nerve wrecking all at the same time. His breath is relatively fast, and his eyes are only wondering into the big guy's.

"You are beautiful." That's what came out of Adam's mouth after struggling with words. How hard remembering one's name is exactly?

His eyes widened when he saw the surprised look on Blake's face. Realizing what he had said he panicked, "No, I mean. … I'm Adam, yes Adam beautiful, no, Ad-Adam Levine Yeah.right... damn it" he said through Blake's loud laughter.

"Oh gosh" Blake said laughing. "You are more embarrassing than I am."

"Just shut up" Adam looked away blushing like an idiot, but Blake didn't stop and laughed harder.

"I'm Blake, Blake Shelton." He said after recovering from laughing. "Wanna grab some coffee Adam?"

"Seriously?" Adam turns his head to him fast, "you mean, you. .. me…like a date"

Blake laughed again "yeah"

"Sure, yeah, okay. when?"

"Right now" Blake said looking behind at the coffee shop, "unless you're busy"

"Lord, no. Not for you" Adam said then again shrunk after realizing what he had said, "let's just get in"

"I agree" the bigger man said laughing, palming Adam's back leading him inside. "This is going to be fun".


End file.
